StarCraft: Frontline: Weapon of War
StarCraft: Frontline: Weapon of War is a story in the four-part StarCraft: Frontline series. It is found in Volume 1. It is authored by Paul Benjamin and Dave Shramek, and illustrated by Hector Sevilla. A preview of the story is featured in Volume 2 of Warcraft: Legends. The story continues in StarCraft: Frontline: War-Torn.Tokyopop staff. StarCraft: Frontline (excerpts). Tokyopop. Accessed 2009-05-09. Description A psionic six-year-old boy is at the center of a conflict between a terran mining colony and the zerg. As tensions escalate, the marines and miners are faced with an impossible choice: Do they save the boy and forfeit their own lives? Or do they use the child against their merciless attackers? Synopsis Dominion Senator Corbin Phash was playing with his six-year-old son, Colin, in the vespene mines of Maltair IV. The mine operator, Scott Dagget, wasn't happy about this, or the six marines that the Senator used to protect himself. He and Senator Phash continued a bitter argument over the amount of money going into the mine, which was considered a strategic reserve by the Terran Dominion. The argument was interrupted by a sudden attack by the zerg, forcing the terrans to take shelter in the mines. Seventy hours later, Colin became aware of the presence of zerg approaching their position. While Senator Phash tried to calm down his son by pointing out that the Dominion would investigate, the zerg attacked, and one of the marines, Jenkins, was killed. Piett and Dagget revealed that they knew Colin was psychic, and believed his emanations were luring the zerg. Phash and Dagget came to blows over the issue, with Dagget winning, knocking Phash unconscious. However, Captain Veers forced Dagget to stand down. While Dagget organized an evacuation to a safe bunker, Piett tried to convince Veers to use the boy as a lure, but Veers rejected the idea. Piett kidnapped Colin and tied him to a pillar with some timed explosives, while two other marines disabled Veers' suit. However, Veers escaped and rescued Colin, only to be ambushed by a pair of zerglings. Colin killed one with a strange power while the other lethally wounded Veers before Veers killed it. Veers told Colin to activate an emergency communication device and hide; Colin dragged his father to the bunker where they both took shelter. Meanwhile, Piett had taken command of the remaining marines. They, along with Dagget, were cut off and attacked by the zerg. All perished. Characters File:ScottDagget WeaponOfWar Comic1.jpg|Scott Dagget File:Phash WeaponOfWar Comic1.jpg|Colin Phash and Corbin Phash File:Piett WeaponOfWar Comic1.jpg|Piett File:Veers WeaponOfWar Comic1.jpg|Captain Veers Minor Characters *Chavez *Jenkins *Paolilli *Rivera Development The core concept for War Torn was that it would be a horror story with people focussed on an internal threat. This became an unregistered telepath and it was reasoned that a senator would have the resources to maintain such secrecy. Blizzard Entertainment approved of the ideas and began working on developing the characters, Colin coming into being as a result of the process.2009-09-08. Blizzplanet Live Chat with Tokyopop: Starcraft: Frontline Vol. 4. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2009-09-20 His psionic powers were toned down during the first draft, as it was expected that he wouldn't be a character that would feature in later works. This later changed.2011-06-22, Q&A With Blizzard's Manga Team. Cryptozoic, accessed on 2011-07-13 References Benjamin, Paul and Dave Shramek (w), Sevilla, Hector (p, i). "Weapon of War." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding), pp. 94–139. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 978-1427-80721-2. Category:StarCraft: Frontline stories